1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen manufacturing method, particularly a method of manufacturing a large screen using a plurality of flat display panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of using plasma displays as parts for manufacturing a large display screen is around 250 centimeters to several meters are known. Such plasma displays are characterized in that a single display board of a relatively large size can be formed. Iages are displayed by applying voltage from both sides of the display board. However, as the display board becomes larger, image quality at the center of the screen deteriorates due to the internal resistance of the display board's electrode line.
Thus, if a display screen is formed by longitudinally and latitudinally arranging a plurality of small size flat display panels which can be driven independently, it will be possible to easily manufacture a large screen of more than dozens of meters without the above difficulties.
However, heretofore, display screens have been manufactured by individually installing the flat display panels. It is therefore difficult to properly arrange the flat display panels on the same plane so that they form a single display screen.
Further, in order to drive each of the flat display panels, each electrode pin fitted to the back surface of a flat display panel must be connected with external equipment for driving the flat display panels. However, compared with a plasma display, a relatively large number of wires, and therefore a great deal of labor, is required.